Fair Warning
by SoulSeeker
Summary: Iris missed a lot while she was in prison. PhoenixIris, with general spoilers from game 3 and Apollo Justice.


**Title: **Fair Warning**  
Author:** Amm (SoulSeeker)**  
Rating: **K – suitable for all ages. (Sorry, no pr0n here!)**  
Wordcount:** 2,080**  
Genre: **Fluff, with a bit of drama  
**Pairing:** Phoenix/Iris  
**Summary:** Iris had missed a lot while she was in prison. _(General spoilers from Trials & Tribulations and Apollo Justice.)_

_

* * *

_

"Yes...yes, I think I saw him. He had blonde hair," I muttered stiffly. "Twisted to one side. And he had glasses, just like you said."

"But he didn't approach you?"

"No. No, he didn't do anything. I don't even think he followed me here. But, who is he? Why have you been warning me so adamantly about him?"

I watched Mr. Wright as he shut the door to his 'office'—which, honestly was hardly my ideal picture of a law firm, or _any _kind of work place. I was focusing, trying to remind myself that this was the same Mr. Wright who defended me, even though I could barely recognize him. A part of me was happy that I no longer had to lie to him—about anything. Another part was just plain sad, because I could tell he was keeping something from me; though hopefully, not for long.

It was strange, thinking of him so formally. We were so close back then, but it just wasn't right to think of him as "my Feenie" anymore. I had grown accustomed to calling him Mr. Wright. Things had changed between us, after all. Maybe one day, things could go back to the way they were. I'd really like them to, in fact...but for now, we both just needed time. Me, to forgive myself for all I had done to him...and him, to deal with all of the lemons life was throwing at him.

Apparently, a lot had happened while I was in prison. I was an accomplice to murder, so I knew that I would have to be punished, and I would miss a lot while I was 'gone.' But there was no way I could have seen this coming. I stared at Mr. Wright, dumbfounded, as he recounted a magnificent tale: the death of a famous magician; the messy case that fell into his lap unexpectedly one fateful night.

The shady defense attorney who had handed him the case.

_Forged evidence, _of which he knew nothing_._

All ending in the destruction of his career.

"And ever since that case...ever since you lost your badge, you think that this man...defense attorney Gavin, has been keeping an eye on you?"

"I don't think it's just me. But yes...he's trying to get close to me," he replied coldly, pacing a little. "He comes to the club where I work now, all the time. He buys me dinner, my favorite drink...and we chat. About nothing. Like those conversations teenage girls have over the phone. He acts like a friend, but I know something's not right. I...I don't trust him, Iris." He gave me a serious look as his feet suddenly stopped. "And you shouldn't either."

"Me?" I repeated, still trying to process all of this information.

"Yes," he replied in haste. "I'm sure he knows that I visited you a lot, when you were in prison. He knows that we were—_are_—close. That we have history. I suspected that he might try to use you to get to me. That's why I had to...well..."

"You stopped coming," I finished for him, lowering my head a little. "To see me. I was wondering what happened to you...I always looked forward to your visits."

"I'm sorry, Iris."

I shook my head, letting a chuckle escape as a tear rolled down my cheek. I felt so relieved, finally understanding why I hadn't seen him all those weeks. All that time, I thought it was me. How I looked like my sister; I thought maybe he couldn't just face me anymore. Not that I would blame him. I felt uneasy myself, looking in the mirror at times. Afraid, that one day I might turn out like _her_...and die the lonely death that she did.

"No, no, it's okay," I said. "I was beginning to think I had offended you somehow. Or that maybe the little one was finally starting to get to you..."

"Little one?" he repeated. He seemed surprised, but quickly regained his composure. "Oh, you mean Pearls." His head lowered a little, and though he let out a quick, forced chuckle, his expression was one of sorrow and regret. I could see him lightly touch his cheek where the little one always slapped him, when he stared at me for too long. "Yeah, she...she actually hasn't been around in a while."

His frown was contagious; suddenly the edge of my lips anchored down, as I saw him recite the words. He was so different from the man I had seen at Hazakura all those months ago. Lonely and empty. The passion I once saw in him was gone, replaced with a certain...desperation. Silence threatened to fill the air, but I quickly broke it.

"What about Mystic Maya?" I asked. "She...she stopped coming with you to see me. I haven't seen her in a while either."

"Well..." He tugged at the odd hat on his head that hid his spikes, which I had never seen him wear before. "She's been busy, you know. In Kurain and all, as the Master. I...I figured I shouldn't bother her with my problems."

"You mean you haven't told her?!" I could feel my voice raise in shock, and my eyes widened. "She doesn't know?"

"I guess she doesn't get much news in Kurain. We still keep in touch, but it...it hasn't exactly come up."

"Oh, Mr. Wright..."

In a way, this story explained so much. His sudden lack of visits and his drastic change in appearance and attitude; he was essentially a different man! I worried in the back of my mind that this would come between us—ruin any chance of our relationship ever recovering. But it would be selfish to bring it up now. I kept it on the bottom of my mental priority list, where it belonged, and tried my best to muster up words to try to comfort him.

"I never imagined I would miss so much, spending time in jail," I murmured finally. "How could all of this happen?"

"Shh. It's okay." He placed his hands on my shoulders, and somehow the tables turned: he was comforting me instead. "I'm going to get to the bottom of this and clear my name. The truth will come out. But for now, I just don't want you getting hurt while I'm looking into this whole mess. So just be careful. Promise?"

"Okay."

"Don't talk to him, and if he tries anything, just let me know."

"I understand, Mr. Wright. But..."

We looked at each other uneasily for a moment before I quickly averted my eyes. He grabbed me lightly by the cheek, turning my face so that I was facing him again.

"But what?"

"I just don't think it's fair," I murmured. "For you to go through all of this alone. Surely someone must be willing to help you, but it doesn't even seem like you'll let them."

He smiled, as if saying 'Oh, was that all?'--a smile of relief. How he could smile after all that happened was beyond me.

"Don't worry. I'm not alone. Maya constantly sends me letters, pictures, and even video tapes of Steel Samurai to keep me busy. And, even then...I know you haven't met her yet, but..." He paused for a moment, as if hesitating to say his next words. I hadn't noticed before, but he had a small golden locket, which he now clutched in his hands. "I have Trucy. My daughter..."

My eyes widened yet again, and the shock I felt was indescribable. My jaw hung open now, processing the words again and again. I tried to convince myself that I had just heard him wrong. It had been a while since I had been out in the real world, and one didn't exactly sleep well in prison. It must've been getting to me.

"I'm...I'm sorry, your _what?_"

"Adopted!" he added quickly in a light chuckle. "My _adopted_ daughter..."

"Oh...!"

"I...er, probably shouldn't leave that word out so much."

I breathed a sigh, letting out all of the confusion I had been holding in. "Yes...yes, I highly recommend you use the word more often, Mr. Wright."

We both had a good laugh afterwards, once the awkwardness had passed. It was rather heartwarming to see him smiling and happy. Picturing that pink sweater on him, he looked almost like the Feenie I knew from college...

"Anyway...she was Zak Gramarye's daughter, and she needed someone to take care of her after everything that happened. She's spending the night at her friend's tonight," he continued. "And... I guess you need to get back to the temple soon, huh? Sister Bikini is probably anxious to see you."

"Well, I told her that I would be coming to see you...so...er, I think she would understand if...if I didn't come back right away..."

I didn't really understand. Was this his subtle way of kicking me out? Was this...it? I felt like I had just arrived, and now... he shook his head, frowning again.

"Sorry," he murmured. "As much as I'd love for you to stay here tonight and tell me all the horror stories about prison...I don't think it's a good idea for you to stay tonight. He might show up."

"He...he comes to your office?"

"He _might_."

I bit my lip to hide my disappointment. Not that I expected anything to come of this night, but it just hurt that I was finally free, and he barely seemed happy to see me. But again...I was being selfish, and he had so many other things to worry about.

"The safest place for me...is at Hazakura," I said, predicting his next words. "That's what you're going to tell me, right?"

"Exactly."

My eyes wandered to the window then, and I noticed that the sun was rapidly setting, leaving everything engulfed in shadow. I stood up then, and tossed some of my hair behind my shoulder. I was finally ready to trust him and do what he said.

"And you're also going to tell me that I had better head back, before it gets dark. Right?"

He grinned. "This is convenient. I don't have to say anything!" There was a pause, as I let out a laugh, and he continued: "I guess you still know me, even after all these years. So..."

My hand reached to open the door and leave, but he placed his hand there to keep it shut. I jumped back a little in surprise, and turned to him, secretly wondering if he changed his mind about me leaving.

"If anything happens...if Kristoph tries anything, you'll tell me, right?" he asked.

"Of course. Right away."

"And, when you get back to Hazakura, safe and sound..."

I blinked a couple times in anticipation, before finally realizing that he was expecting _me_ to complete his sentence.

"Oh... I'll be sure to call you, Mr. Wright."

He nodded at me, smiling, and promptly released his hand so that the door would open. "See you soon, Iris. Take care."

I gave him a small bow out of respect, saying a quick goodbye, and began to walk. I expected to hear the door close behind me. He kept watching me, however, until he was out of my sight, and I was out of his. From there, all that was left to do was get to the station and take a train back to Hazakura. There was still at least an hour of daylight left, which would put me at there right around dinner time.

And my feet dragged.

It wasn't that I didn't want to go back to Hazakura Temple. Of course I did; and I looked forward to seeing Sister Bikini. But my reunion with Mr. Wright had been so fleeting that there was this hollow feeling inside me that I just couldn't shake off. A part of me wondered why I didn't put up more a fight to stay. Or even invite him to come to the temple with me. He would have surely made an argument, about Kristoph being able to follow him there...thus learning where I live, putting me in danger, et cetera... but...

Why had I been so passive? About _everything?_

Oh well. I supposed it didn't matter much now. I eventually did make it to the station and soon found myself sitting, waiting for my train at its platform. All I could do now was follow his instructions and take care of myself. And hope that he was right.

That I would see him again soon.

* * *

_**A/N:** Sooo, confession time! This was actually supposed to be a part of a bigger story, based on a prompt from the kink meme that I saw there a looong time ago. I am not sure whether I'll actually write the rest of it...I might, with enough prodding, or perhaps write it later as second companion fic. _

_But for now, I just wanted to share what I had. It's at least a one shot's worth of fluffy material, and I figured it would be a nice treat for the P/I fans. I hope you enjoyed it. :)_


End file.
